Clexa One-shots
by ILoveClexa2199
Summary: This is a collection of clexa smuts and one shots. I claim ownership to none of the story's or characters. Any and all smuts will have a warning at the beginning.
1. 1

***Warning smut ahead do not read if you have anything against girlgirl or anything against smut***

 **These** **are just reposts from Ao3 that are not mine the author will be listed at the top of each chapter.**

 **Like Rabbits**

Byhappypugfics

\--

It was a decent enough day for hunting. There was some early morning fog, but it wasn't so thick that the group wouldn't be able to see. If anything, it would give them a little extra cover for sneaking up on two-headed dear and the like. Bellamy was going out, doing his duty, with a fine size hunting party.

They had split off into groups, trekking into the woods and through the fog. The largest of the groups set out to hunt the larger game while Bellamy slipped through the underbrush in hopes of finding some rabbit or fox holes to set up some traps. Everyone had been set to task, and when he heard some rustling in the brush, he all but assumed he had a good lead on some meat.

Twigs snapping. Leaves rustling. He stopped just behind some bushes, listening intently. It could be a rabbit, a giant rat, or something equally ridiculously mutated and dangerous. He needed to be careful; it was, after all, still dangerous out here in the woods. Reapers could be about or other grounder tribes. Big cats, eight legged bears…anything.

Heavy breathing. Something large then. He silently shifted his gun on his back, then took up the three pronged spear in his hand to prepare himself. He moved his free hand to part the brush to get a peak when-

"Oh f-fuck, Lexa. Right there…"

His hand stopped. That definitely had not been a rabbit.

"Yeah…yeah! More…"

I know that voice…shit, I know that voice! Bellamy almost blushed. Almost. His hand slowly moved part of the bush aside.That's Clarke's voi—

Heavy breathing. Twigs and leaves rustling. It made quite a lot of sense now. The almost blush, was now complete. Certainly not rabbits.Well…

Clarke's bare back was pressed hard against a mossy tree. The rest of her was similarly clad…or unclad, and if Bellamy had taken a moment to look down at the bottom of the bush, he would have recognized her clothes. Lexa was between Clarke's legs, which were wrapped around her in a vice grip as the blonde's head was thrown back against the tree, mouth agape, moaning out multiple sounds of approval.

One of Lexa's strong arms was wrapped around Clarke, holding her up against the tree, and her black makeup was smudged all over Clarke's neck and shoulders from where the Commander was kissing and biting there. She was fully clothed, and Bellamy didn't have any time to wonder why because Lexa's other hand was thrusting in and out of the blonde's center at top speed. Lexa rubbed her thumb between Clarke's wet folds, circling around a throbbing pink bundle of nerves as three fingers pumped and rubbed inside. She had a terribly wicked grin on her face.

Clarke's hands were all in her hair, pulling the commander's head closer to her neck. "Almost…I'm—" The blonde didn't get to finish before Lexa bit down on her pulse point at her neck, leaving a bright red mark. She felt Clarke's insides clench around her fingers as she continued and the blonde began to quake, thrusting her hips down into the grounder's hand.

Bellamy's blush deepened and he quickly took his hand away from the brush, letting it close, but that didn't stop him from hearing Clarke moan Lexa's name as she came. He waited a moment, too embarrassed to move before he head them speak.

"There now, being loud is so much more fun when you're outdoors. You don't make sounds like that in my tent," Lexa commented. Bellamy could almost hear the pleased smile plastered across her face.

"Ok, ok, so you were right! I'll just have to listen to your suggestions more often,Commander," Clarke's voice was still a little shaky. He could hear them walking.

"Get my clothes will you?" The blonde asked.

The dark haired woman pursed her lips, taking in the sights of Clarke pulling some moss off her back, but still gloriously naked, before she shrugged, "Fine, fine. I don't want to share my prize with the world anyway."

Bellamy realized too late where Clarke's clothes were, and before he could sneak away, a gloved hand shot through the bush and grabbed him up by his collar.

"You thought you would spy on us, huh?!" Lexa held him fast and she could hear Clarke shriek from behind her.

"Bellamy!!?" before she hid behind the tree she had just been writhing against.

"N-no!NO!II was hunting! I heard some rustling and thought it could be an animal!" a strip across his nose was as bright red as a strawberry. His eyes darted around, trying to look anywhere but at Lexa and Clarke, who could still be heard shrieking behind the tree for Lexa to put him down and get her clothes.

The young Commander chuckled to herself and released him, "Go and finish hunting then." She shoved him off, and Bellamy almost tripped over a rock as he ran back towards the camp.

Lexa picked up Clarke's clothes and brought them over to her. The blonde's face was red, but Lexa still had a funny grin on her face.

"This was your idea!" Clarke huffed as she tugged up her pants. "Let's do it in the woods. It will be exciting. You can be loud!People can walk up on us!" She was trying to be serious but all Lexa could do was laugh at how cute she looked when she was angry and frustrated.

"Hey, you. It's not like Bellamy to come back empty handed," Raven said, throwing an arm over Bellamy's shoulder as he walked back into camp. The blush had faded from his cheeks, but it threatened to come back. "Did the big strong leader not find anything?" The girl teased, hitting him lightly in the side with her free hand.

"I found some…" He thought about it for a moment, "rabbits."

"Oh yeah? And where are they? I don't see any." Raven challenged.

"They uh….they got away…." Bellamy's blush returned as they walked down the street. No one noticed Clarke and Lexa slipping back into the Commander's tent.


	2. 2

**This one is really just fluffy and cute and doesn't have any smut in it.**

 **The A.M. Schedule** **By:happypugfics**

The mornings were always…well…difficultto put it lightly. Lexa was always up at the crack of dawn, not necessarily because she needed to be, but because shewantedto be. Who in their right mind wanted to be up at 5:30 am? Certainly not Clarke, and yet, there she was, sitting at the counter still in her t-shirt and sweats, coffee firmly grasped in one hand and the other propping up her tired head.

Lexa of course had already made the coffee. Oh, and taken care of the baby, Gus. Lexa never seemed to mind when the 3 month old cried out in the wee hours of the morning to be fed. She would get up, quickly have warm bottle in hand, and in the rocking chair, feeding a very satisfied babe. Clarke was thankful for that sometimes…except Lexa taking care of the baby meant she needed to make sure to get the others ready.

Wells was the oldest, and by now pretty self-sufficient at the age of twelve, although he didn't always get up when the alarm went off, meaning Clarke had to stop helping Anya get ready and go wake him up. By that time, the baby had been fed and Lexa was now making breakfast for the other two children, having only half dressed herself in her good shoes and black dress pants.

Wells, at 5'1'', was one of the tallest kids in his class. He had a ghost of freckles across his nose and had pale blue eyes, not quite as dark as his mother's. Clarke had been the one to give birth to him, after a very long conversation with Lexa as to which one was going to be inseminated first. Lexa had won. Seeing how cute Clarke would look with a big round belly had been the deciding point in the conversation. Coming from Clarke, Wells had a mass of little blonde curls atop his head. He had been named after one of Clarke's close friends who had passed away some time ago.

He was now at the breakfast table, as Lexa served him up an omelet with various vegetables in it, with a side of bacon and some orange juice. Clarke was just finishing up with Anya, having finally got her to calm down and sit onto the bed so that she could put her socks and shoes on. Anya was five and a half, and if you said she was five, she would correct you and say "and a half". There was quite the age difference between her and Wells, but the treatments had not taken as well to Lexa as they had with Clarke.

They had had a few misfortunes along the way, but it had been very worth it for Anya's energetic self. The girl had long brown hair, just like Lexa, but with a hint of red and she liked for Clarke to braid it. Clarke did this while she sat at the counter and ate her scrambled eggs and an orange with a piece of toast and milk. Anya did not like bacon. Bacon came from piggies and she very much liked piggies alive. She had been named after one of Lexa's closest friends as well, a woman who had taken care of her during her youth, been a better mother to her than her own parents.

Once Anya's hair was braided, Clarke would take over making the rest of the breakfast for Lexa and herself as Lexa finished getting ready for work. She would come out of the bedroom, full business attire and a set of cute little reading glasses that Clarke just couldn't get over. They would eat breakfast together, and then usher the children into the bathroom to brush their teeth. The family would brush their teeth together, all while the baby was asleep in the crib.

Lexa would hand off lunch money to Wells and give him a kiss to the forehead. She would then turn and quickly make a lunch for Anya to take to kindergarten while Clarke was getting dressed. Once Clarke was dressed she would come into the kitchen and she and Lexa would kiss. Sometimes twice, sometimes more than that because neither of them really wanted to go to work that day, and Lexa would wish them all a good day and would leave for work. Clarke would get Gus ready for the car ride while the other two children got in. Wells would buckle his own seatbelt while Clarke had to make sure Anya did hers. The baby was secured between the two of them.

Clarke would then drive them all to school, dropping off Wells first, who walked in by himself, not wanting to get hugged and kissed by his mother in front of his friends. She would then rush down the road to the elementary school, where she would unhook Gus and put him into her little baby sling, and then get Anya out. Anya, she would walk inside, and down the hall to class, giving her a kiss and telling her to have a good day. Once this was done, she and Gus would get back into the car and go home.

Clarke would take Gus, who was named after another one of Lexa's close friends who had also passed away, and put him into the play pin, where sometimes he would fall asleep, or play happily while Clarke sat on the couch. They had adopted Gus, both deciding that neither of them needed to go through pregnancy again. He had a full head of black hair and tanning skin, with the most beautiful green eyes Clarke had ever laid eyes on…apart from Lexa's of course. She had been the one to take time off of work to care for the baby. Lexa's job paid the bills well enough for her to be able to do this.

Sometimes, while the baby played, Clarke would fall asleep on the couch, trying to grab just a little bit more sleep…until Gus would start to cry again.


	3. 3

***Warning smut in this chapter(like a lot)***

 **Alpha and Omega**

 **By:HedaTheCommander**

Clarke had been ripped out of Lexa's arms at seven years old when they realized that Lexa was destined to be an Alpha, and Clarke an omega.

Despite their parents' best efforts to keep them apart, the two girls always managed to find their way back to each other when no one was looking.

When Lexa's dad passed away when the girls were only fifteen, Clarke held the girl in her darkest hours, and smeared kohl on the commander's face before sending her off to lead her people. Clarke's mom was the chief of Skaikru at Camp Jaha, and although the two nations lived at peace miles away from each other, Abby did not trust Lexa one bit. She educated her daughter on the importance of safety with omega's in heat, and Clarke often found herself chained up on those dreaded weeks. Lexa met the same fate but if you asked, the girls would swear they could smell each other even if one was on the moon and the other was on the ground. Lexa knew she could not allow anyone to know she was enamored by the blonde princess of the sky people, but that did not keep her from falling hopelessly in love with Clarke. And Clarke felt the same way.

On the morning of her eighteenth birthday, Clarke woke up to an all too familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sniffed the air and immediately smelled her girlfriend's distinctive scent. She fell back onto the bed and groaned. This was going to be a long birthday, she thought.

"Princess, glad to hear you're awake," Lincoln said, walking into Clarke's room unannounced. This was a normal occurrence for Clarke, none of her friends really had any sense of personal boundaries.

"I have a message for you," he said, pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handing it to Clarke.

Clarke instantly knew who it was from. She held the paper close to her chest and let it touch the beat of her heart.

Lincoln chuckled before leaving the room, earning a glare from the blonde. Her mood quickly changed however as she eagerly opened the message from her girlfriend.

"11 O'clock. Our usual place. -Lexa"

Clarke chuckled at the simplicity of the note. Lexa, ever a woman of many words, that girl was.

Clarke added it to the box of knick knacks her girlfriend had given her over the years. Things ranged from a pressed flower Lexa had given her at age six, the hair band she was wearing to hold her braids they day they were separated, the lip gloss she had worn when they first kissed, and other silly things that Clarke treasured more than anything. Clarke sighed and dug some clothes out of her drawers. The night could not come fast enough.

Lexa awoke at midnight, panting, sweat dripping down her forehead. She looked around and realized she was alone in her bedroom. The dream had been very vivid. Clarke had her submitted on her throne. The blonde was riding her cock and moaning in her ear.

They had had sex before, but never in heat. Lexa realized she was still hard from the dream and groaned. There was no way she was going to get any more sleep now. She slid out of bed, stripping her night attire on the way to the bathroom to take a very long cold shower. When she finished, she slipped out of her tent, nodded at the three guards positioned there, and let one follow her as she made her way to the kitchen for a midnight snack (more like feast. Clarke could never understand how the girl could be so fit yet eat so much).

She was going to need all the energy she could store up. Lexa was amazed at Clarke's stamina and inability to be sated. She couldn't even begin to imagine Clarke's libido in heat.

Lexa had everything all planned out. Clarke deserved the best, always, but now that they would both be 18, they could finally be together without their parents getting in the way. Lexa's mom Anya was stone cold when it came to admitting her feelings, but Lexa secretly knew that she respected Clarke and the way the sky girl made her daughter happy. She knew her dad would be proud too.

Clarke's parents were a different story, however. Abby despised her guts, but Clarke's father had taken an extreme liking to the girl and how protective she was of Clarke.

She smiled at the way Clarke inherited the same goofiness as her father. They had the same eyes too. God those eyes. Lexa could stare into them forever and float down on her back in the river they created. Clarke's eyes spoke only of the truth, and Lexa was jealous of the way Clarke could openly admit her feelings the way she herself couldn't. Clarke understood, though. Clarke always understood.

The day was excruciatingly long for both girls and they were getting anxious as time went on. Clarke had been polite, excusing her mood swings for heat. Lexa snapped at more than one general on multiple occasions, but no one dared to challenge their Heda. Finally, it was getting closer to 11. The sun had fully set and both camps were settled down for the night. Lexa pretended to retire for the night as she closed the flaps to her tent. She stripped of her commander armor and washed the kohl out of her pores. She felt like she could finally breathe as she unwound the restraints on her breasts and clit. Clarke always told her how much she hated that Lexa chose to bind herself in such ways, and always reassured the brunette that she could let her body relax in the blonde's presence. Clarke made sure she always felt beautiful, despite how ugly Lexa viewed herself on the inside.

Lexa let out a content sigh as she looked at her green eyes staring back at her from the handheld mirror. The grounders didn't believe in such animosities, but Clarke had slipped it in her back pocket once, unknowingly, just to use a stupid unnecessary pick up line that Lexa found endearing, so she kept it.

Her bare feet padded back into the room to pick out a black lace bra she had been saving for a special occasion, and a special royal blue pair of briefs made from the finest fabric in Polis. The garments slid easily on her body, accentuating her features in all the right places. She put on a pair of hunter green joggers and a loose black t-shirt (they were going to spend most time on the floor anyway, and Clarke would chastise her for getting all done up for nothing). Lexa fastened the laces on a pair of black Vans Clarke had given her. She knew the technology and advancements the sky people had brought down generations before were way different from the grounder's and their cultural aspects, but she loved the feeling of being integrated in both cultures. Besides, the sneakers were a nice break from the combat boots she always wore. The final step was combing her fingers through her tight braids, admiring the way her hair curled when the ties were taken out. Lexa craved these moments, when she didn't have to be Heda, commander of twelve nations and leader of the grounders; she could just be Lexa, an eighteen year old girl unconditionally in love with her best friend. She would never get tired of saying that.

Meanwhile, Clarke was having a more pressing problem in her own bedroom. Octavia and Raven sat on the bed, exchanging eyebrow raises and eye rolls as Clarke frantically threw clothes around the room, searching for the perfect outfit.

Sure, she and Lexa had a mutual understanding that the other was beautiful just the way they are, and they had made love before, but this was a big deal. This was heat. This was freedom.

Raven couldn't stand it anymore. Clarke had been throwing around clothes for over twenty minutes. After ten, her and Octavia had given up on being rejected by their blonde friend.

Raven stood and walked over to Clarke's closet, throwing crap aside and pulling out her friend's box labeled "emergency only, don't touch."

She opened the lid to find it perfectly organized with multiple (a fucking lot) of sex toys and untouched lingerie. She rooted through until she found the matching purple push up bra and crotch less thong. She cleared her throat to get Clarke's attention and held up the garments.

"No arguments, Princess. Start stripping," She flung the garments at Clarke who caught them just in time and obeyed Raven's orders. Once she was satisfied with the amount of cleavage that hung from the top of the bra, she looked at her friends as if to say "now what?"

Now it was Octavia's turn to help Clarke. She picked up a pair of waist high, skin tight dark acid wash jean shorts that left very little to the imagination. Clarke slid them on and oiled up her legs as Octavia rummaged the room for a top. Clarke felt an uncomfortable wetness in her panties already from the contact of her hands massaging oil on her legs. She shifted on her heels and bit her lip in frustration. God, she could not wait to see Lexa. She was going to rip her clothes off the minute she saw her, lips sucking feverently at every inch of available skin, Lexa's cock filling her up and . . .

"Clarke. Clarke! Earth to Clarke" Octavia shouted, waving a simple low cut striped crop top in front of her face.

The girl snapped out of her reverie to see Octavia and Raven smirking at her. She snatched the top out of Octavia's hands and slid it over her head. Next she let Raven do her hair, swept to one side over her shoulder, and Octavia do her makeup, natural with a hint of seduction, she called it. Raven handed her a pair of moccasins and six inch heels, winking.

Clarke blushed taking them, but soon realized she was going to be late for her date if she didn't leave soon. She pulled both girls into a quick hug then made her way to sneak out of the camp.

Lexa was there waiting patiently when Clarke arrived. She sat pretzel style on a rock, her effortless beauty framed by the moonlight, the waterfall in the background crashing softly in an even flow. Clarke couldn't contain the big smile on her face as she walked to her girlfriend, offered her hand to help her up, and placed a soft kiss on the girls inviting lips. Lexa wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waste and Clarke just let Lexa admire her for a minute.

"Happy birthday, Clarke," she whispered.

Clarke giggled and rubbed her nose against Lexa's.

"I have a present for you," Lexa said.

Suddenly Clarke felt the urgency in her heat as Lexa guided her inside the cave. Lexa could smell the pheromones coming off Clarke in blasting waves, but she did her best to ignore them. It wasn't an easy task. Her girlfriend smelled heavenly and her Alpha just wanted to rip both their pants off and ravage the girl. She gritted her teeth and gripped Clarke's hand just a little bit tighter.

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks and gasped at the sight before her. The dark cave was literally transformed into Clarke's dream bedroom. Dark oak shelves hammered high into the walls held mason jars with lightening bugs fluttering freely around in them, Lexa's poetry was written in chalk all over the walls, expressing her never-ending love for Clarke, the floor was scattered with flower petals of soft yellows, white, and pinks, and in the middle there was a big wood crafted bed with what looked like the softest blanket Clarke had ever seen in her life.

"I know it sounds cheesy but I wanted to combine little pieces of both of us in this room. I built the bed from scratch, you don't know how many blisters I got, how many times I accidently cut myself trying to get the hammer to hit the nail at the right angle." Lexa let out a soft chuckle. "I know you always ask me to read poetry to you before you fall asleep in my arms. And you know I'm not the best at letting the words come out of my mouth. The fireflies took me for fucking ever to catch, those damn little things obviously didn't get the message that the great commander Lexa was not one to be messed with. And there are exactly 3,972 flower petals, one for each day I've known you."

Lexa's rant was cut off by Clarke's lips pressing firmly against hers. She didn't realize how nervous she was until Clarke interrupted her.

"Thank you. Lexa it's beyond anything I ever expected," the blonde said.

Lexa just nodded, not trusting her voice to say anything reasonable.

Clarke's eyes turned an impossible shade of blue. Lexa noticed it right away. Her clit started throbbing at the sight. Clarke knew her heat was in full force. She refused to take the suppressants this heat. She knew what she wanted from Lexa and she fully intended on getting it.

Lexa gulped. There was no turning back now. Clarke's gentle hands were leading her back to the bed. All her doubts went away when Clarke roughly shoved her down to the mattress and climbed on top of her, kissing her hungrily, greedily. Clarke's tongue was dancing around her mouth as it had done many times before, their teeth scraping with need. Hands were roaming all over her body and Lexa felt her clit begin to expand.

Clarke's body was on fire. She needed Lexa to know how much she needed her. Her hands tugged at Lexa's shirt and the brunette let Clarke practically rip it off her body. Her Alpha smirked at Clarke's eagerness. Seeing Lexa below her in a black lace bra sent Clarke growling. Lexa's eyes widened and she moaned at the sound. Clarke's hands were driving her crazy massaging her tits through her bra. Finally Clarke removed the offending garment and flung it across the room. She wasted no time in devouring Lexa's bare chest, sucking and squeezing with such a force Lexa was sure her breasts would be completely purple tomorrow. Her body arched into Clarke's lapping mouth but her hips were pinned down forcefully by Clarke's hands. Lexa's wolf was not one to be dominated. She growled and flipped the girl over. Clarke's shirt was also abandoned in the corner as Lexa attacked the cleavage in front of her. Clarke's bra was ripped from her body, the clasp breaking in the process, but she was not one to protest.

Clarke's hands found Lexa's hips again as she forced the girl down on her lap. She could feel Lexa's hard shaft through her clothes and her instincts were primal. Lexa pulled herself off Clarke and the blonde whined at the lack of contact. Lexa stripped completely bare before her in record time. After tossing the girl's heels aside, she yanked Clarke's shorts down her bare legs as well. Lexa growled at the sight of Clarke with her legs spread before her, pussy dripping, inviting Lexa into her aroma.

Lexa's cock throbbed unbearably. Her Alpha begged her to slam into Clarke relentlessly, but she used all her strength to resist the urge and instead tease Clarke. She licked her way up the blonde's legs, sucking and nibbling here and there, enjoying the edible lotion Clarke seemed to have on her legs.

"Fuck me already Lexa," Clarke growled impatiently.

Without warning, Lexa plunged two finger's into her girlfriend's slick heat. Clarke swears she came in the moment. Lexa kept pumping her fingers in and out, allowing her thumb to circle Clarke's clit at a steady pace.

"Ahhh... Ungh... Fuck," Clarke moaned. Her ragged breaths filled the air as her body rolled to meet Lexa's movements. The brunette curled her fingers in Clarke and watched as the girl's orgasm hit. Lexa didn't stop. Clarke was coming around her fingers deliciously and Lexa just had to taste her.

Clarke felt a slick sensation on her clit and her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head.

"SHIT LEXA," she screamed, letting another orgasm ripple through her.

Clarke's body was spasming uncontrollably. Lexa was pretty sure she was about to cum on the sight but she wouldn't let her body betray her, her lover came first. Soon however it was becoming apparent that she needed release as her Alpha whined within her.

"Clarke," she gritted out, "I need you."

She looked into lust soaked blue eyes and saw nothing but trust. With her cock positioned at Clarke's entrance, she silently asked for the girl's permission. Clarke nodded without hesitation and moaned loudly when Lexa began pushing her hard, warm, throbbing cock into Clarke's heat.

Moans entangled as Lexa's full shaft stretched and filled Clarke's swollen pussy. She pulled back out then buried herself to the hilt again. Her forearms were holding her up above Clarke but the blonde needed her closer. Clarke's hands found Lexa's ass and she slammed the girl above her down against her body harder. Lexa's thrusts were getting faster, just the way Clarke needed her. Both bodies were in perfect rhythm, getting lost in the succulent friction between them. Lexa grabbed a hold of Clarke's hips and without losing contact, shifted themselves to the edge of the bed where Lexa stood and draped Clarke's legs around her shoulders, creating the perfect angle to hit Clarke's G-spot. Clarke moaned impossibly louder as Lexa rammed her cock inside of her, hitting the spot that made her cry. Their eyes locked and both knew they couldn't hold it in any longer. Clarke hit her orgasm and a split second later she felt hot cum spurting all over her chest, face, eyes, up her nose, in her hair.

Lexa's eyes widened in shock as her body trembled uncontrollably, shooting her seed all over Clarke's face. Her quads were still shaking from the load she just unleashed.

"What the hell Lexa?" Clarke shouted.

"I. . . Clarke. . . Babies," she gritted out, fighting her inner wolf chastising her for not filling her mate with seed.

Clarke's face softened with realization. They were mates, Clarke knew it. Lexa knew it. But that didn't stop her from being disappointed. She wanted nothing more than to carry Lexa's babies, from them to be a family.

Clarke quickly wiped her face with the blanket beneath her and crawled back up to Lexa, who now had her back facing her.

She wrapped her arms around her tall lover from behind and buried her face into her shoulder.

"Lexa, we're not blood infused yet. You can't get me pregnant until then. And I... I want to have your babies, baby."

Lexa gasped, spinning around in the blonde's arms to face the girl.

"Clarke, we're so young," she whispered, fear evident in her eyes.

"I know, but Lex, I want a big family. And I want it with you. And no one ever knows how to be a good parent until they hold their child in their arms for the first time. Lexa Marie, I love you more than anything and I would like nothing more than having the honor of having your, OUR, child in my body for nine months. Please Lexa, please."

Lexa was stunned at Clarke's words. Of course she wanted a family with her, she just didn't think it would be so soon. However, she was not going to be the one to deny Clarke of her wishes.

She nodded slowly. Picking Clarke up by the back of her thighs and kissing her so tenderly as if Clarke would break. She lay her gently back onto the bed and began placing small kisses on her forehead, closed eyelids, cheeks, jaw, chin, neck, entire body.

Their fingers intertwined as Lexa's body molded into her own. Clarke had never felt so loved in her entire life. Lexa's eyes never wavered from Clarke's.

The love and admiration she felt for this girl was unexplainable. They were soul mates. They were destined to be together in this life, and the next life, and every life after that.

Clarke kissed her so tenderly. Her lips soft and supple against Lexa's, conveying every word and emotion she didn't have to say out loud.

Clarke felt her body tightening up, she reached down to give her clit a few strokes, and spoke Lexa's name so compassionately when she came. Lexa's body was quick to react.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated into Clarke's eyes as she ejaculated into Clarke.

Her lover's jaw hung open as warm seed filled her to the brim.

Lexa went to remove herself but Clarke's hands were on her wrist unapologetically.

"Stay like this. Just for a few moments, please," Clarke stated, her voice hoarse from love making.

Lexa nodded. She gently lay her body over Clarke's, listening to the beat of her heart as it calmed back to its normal state. Clarke fell asleep with Lexa still inside of her and on top of her. The brunette smiled at her peaceful lover, placed a small kiss on her forehead, and drifted asleep herself after whispering, "Happy birthday, Clarke."


	4. 4

***Warning smut*** **Office interuptions** **By: HedaTheCommander**

"Clarke, I'm going to be late for work," the brunette complained. She was utterly helpless. Clarke had her hands pinned above her head with one hand, the other traveling down Lexa's taut stomach. The blonde's lips were sucking expertly on her neck, clouding her judgement.

"I have, agh, a very important meeting at work to-oday, Clarke, I can't be late." Lexa knew her body was betraying her. It always had; all Clarke had to do was look at her, let alone have her pinned to their bed, teasing her unapologetically.

Clarke sighed and climbed off her wife. She appreciated everything Lexa did to provide for them but sometimes she just wanted to have her wicked way with her all day long.

She felt Lexa's warm hands on the curve of her shoulders, a soft kiss placed on the curve of her neck, a silent apology.

Clarke busied herself in making coffee as she heard Lexa get in the shower. They had been living together for over a year now. Fresh out of college, Lexa had been hired immediately to be a social worker for Weather Services. Clarke, an art history major, just finished college and had been earning a small income giving tours a few days a week at the local museum. It wasn't great, but it was fun, and the dynamic worked for them. Clarke had been nursing her first cup when Lexa emerged and poured herself one as well. She sat next to Clarke on a stool at their countertop. Clarke knew exactly what she was doing to Lexa as she sat there naked, sketching absentmindedly.

Lexa watched her wife draw some abstract picture next to her. She hated seeing Clarke angry at her, but she had a steady job. Clarke tended to give into her wild side, where as Lexa was usually the more disciplined one. Glancing at the clock, Lexa downed the rest of her coffee and began to head out, not before giving Clarke a tender kiss on the forehead and an "I love you."

She sighed at the lack of response. Clarke would get over it eventually, but for now she didn't want to start an argument. The stubborn blonde was not one to back down from a fight.

Lexa was extremely frustrated. Not only sexually, but also just very frustrated in general. The meeting had not gone well. She had been arguing to get a young girl placed with a foster family after she lost her parents to a car accident and the remaining family trying to get custody of her had a history of violence and abuse. She had lost. She knew the chances of winning were slim anyway, when a child loses their parents and family is willing to take responsibility for the child, courts tend to immediately think this is the best decision, not actually taking into consideration the needs of the child, and whether or not this is the best situation, whatever the case may be.

Not only that, but after the meeting her co-worker James had tried to ask her out again. He was a good-looking man, mid twenties, very charming, but Lexa had told him many, many times that she was not interested in anything other than being coworkers.

Her office door shut with a slam. Lexa plopped down in her chair, elbows on her desk and fingertips massaging her temple. It was already noon and she was looking forward to a much needed lunch break when her phone rang.

"Hello," Lexa answered.

"Hey baby, how's your day going so far?" Clarke asked. Okay, so they were good again.

"Not great. How about you?"

"It's okay," suddenly Clarke's voice dropped an octave, "It would be even better if you were here with me," she husked.

Lexa could not contain the small whimper that escaped her mouth. God she loved when Clarke used that voice on her.

"Clarke, I'm at work, sweetheart we've been over this," Lexa composed herself again.

"But I miss you sexy Lexy," Clarke whined.

Lexa rolled her eyes. If anyone else had tried to call her that, she would seriously kick their ass. But because it was Clarke, it was kind of cute. Kind of.

"I'm touching myself thinking about you," Clarke whispered. Lexa felt a jolt in her between her legs.

"Y-Yeah?" Lexa squeaked out.

"Mmhmm." Clarke confirmed. "I'm naked on the bathroom counter. My back pressed against the cool mirror. Legs spread wide, my pussy is so wet for you baby. What do you want me to do? What would you do Lexa?"

The grip on her phone tightened. She debated her options, she still had twenty minutes left on her lunch break and no one would come looking for her after the meeting she just had. If she hung up, Clarke would not talk to her for the rest of the night, but if she went along with it there was a very good chance she would start masturbating in her office chair.

She gritted her teeth, giving into Clarke's invitation.

"First I would kiss you Clarke, very, very slowly. I would take your top lip between my own, applying light pressure, with my hands resting low on the curve of your hips."

Clarke was biting her lip on the other end of the line. Lexa's voice was dripping sex.

"Then I would suck it gently, adding more pressure as I went along. You'd kiss me back with urgency but I would keep the pace slow. My tongue would part your lips, and you'd moan as our tongues met in your mouth."

Clarke let out a groan, making Lexa smirk, her own wetness growing at the thought.

"What next?" Clarke asked.

"I would let my tongue swirl with yours, pressing even further into your mouth, my nose smooshed against your cheek, head tilting sideways for a better angle. Then I would drag the tip of my tongue over the roof of your mouth before pulling away."

Lexa heard a small gasp on the other end.

"My lips would attach themselves to your jaw, Clarke, leaving small hickeys all the way down your neck. I'd pay extra attention to sucking on your pulse point. Then I'd drag my tongue up to the back of your ear, and my teeth would tug gently on your earlobe. I'd whisper to you 'do you want me to fuck you, Clarke?' and your body would shudder beneath my breath, nodding feverently. 'I need to hear you say it' I would tell you, looking straight into your lust filled eyes, and you would say 'Please Lexa, I need you to fuck me.' "

A loud moan escaped Clarke's mouth. Lexa crossed her legs, hoping to relieve some of the tension but it only made her clit throb more.

"Please Lexa, what else," Clarke begged.

"Then my lips would travel back down your neck, teeth scraping along your collar bone. My grip on your hips would get tighter. I'd pull your body closer to mine. Your grip on the counter would turn your knuckles white. Then I'd lavish your boobs. I would run my hands up under them, cupping them hard just the way you like."

Clarke's hand found her left breast and she was squeezing it the way Lexa described. Her breathing became more evident as she let her hand pinch and explore, imagining it was her wife's slender hands touching her.

Lexa had let her own hand wander up and cup a breast outside her shirt. She could feel her nipples hardening against her bra, Lexa moaned as she pinched the stimulated nipple, rolling it between her fingers instinctively.

"Keep going," Clarke pleaded.

"I would take your breast in my mouth. Letting my tongue swirl around your nipple, blowing on your underboob after licking it. I know how much that turns you on baby."

Clarke swore. Her pussy was already pooling and Lexa hadn't even gotten past her boobs yet.

"Your hands would grip the back of my head, clutching my hair as you tried to guide me down lower. I would place soft kisses down your stomach, barely touching my lips to your skin, knowing it would drive you crazy. Your body would arch into me but my hands would pin back your hips and you would tell me just how much you needed me. How badly do you need me right now Clarke?"

Lexa pinned the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she used both hands to unbutton her work slacks. Her underwear was soaked at this point, and she could care less about whether anyone was going to come through the door at any moment.

Clarke's hand found its way between her legs, cupping her slick sex and moaning loudly into the phone.

"Lexa, please, I need you so bad. I need you to fuck me. I want your fingers pumping in and out of my pussy, and I want your tongue drawing figure eights on my clit, Oh God Lexa I need you right fucking now."

"Your wish is my command, Clarke. I would slip two fingers into your dripping cunt, feeling your walls clench around them, but it wouldn't be enough would it Clarke? I'd add a third finger and watch you gasp at the intrusion. You'd feel so full, wouldn't you baby?"

"Yes Lexa, don't stop."

Lexa's breathing was becoming heavier. Her body was rolling into her hand as she rubbed her clit at a steady pace.

Clarke had two fingers pumping in and out of her pussy, curling and rubbing the front of her cunt in pleasure.

"I'm so close baby," Clarke groaned.

"My thumb would find your clit, press directly on it, rubbing circles over it until you came Clarke. Cum for me baby, cum for me Clarke,"

The blonde let out a list of explicatives as her body spasmed on the bathroom counter. Lexa's orgasm was quick to follow. She bit her lip hard to prevent from crying out. Their heavy breathing filled the air for a few minutes.

"I can't wait til you get home from work," Clarke sighed, returning them back to the present.

"I'll be home before you know it, Clarke. I love you,"

"Love you too, Lexa, see you later."

"Bye."

Clarke was painting when Lexa got home later that night. The blonde was still butt ass naked. From the look of her hair, Lexa assumed she hadn't bothered with a shower after their conversation. She dropped her bag, slid off her coat, and walked purposely over to her wife. Clarke heard her wife's footsteps on the hardwood floor but she was too emerged in her painting.

Lexa stepped deliberately in between her wife and the canvas. Clarke raised an amused eyebrow at Lexa but gulped when she saw green eyes filled with pure lust.

"Bedroom," Lexa said in her commander voice.

Clarke felt her mouth go dry. Dominant Lexa was one of her biggest turn-ons. She screwed the caps on her paints, and quickly washed the brush out in the sink, feeling Lexa's eyes on her the entire time.

Lexa shoved her into the bedroom and slammed the door behind them. Clarke jumped slightly at the intensity of the door, and watched as Lexa walked around the bed to the dresser on the other side of the room. The taller girl pulled out a piece of rope and held it in her hands, looking at Clarke expectantly.

Clarke took this as her cue to lay face down on the bed with her hands behind her back. Lexa expertly bound Clarke's hands together.

"What you did today was very naughty Clarke, very unprofessional. You need to be punished for what you did. Do you think you deserve to be punished, Clarke?"

"Yes commander," the blonde whimpered.

"I can't hear you, Clarke," Lexa growled, tugging at Clarke's bound hands, tugging her shoulders back roughly.

"Yes commander, I need to be punished for what I did. I'm so sorry commander."

Lexa's strong hands began massaging Clarke's ass below her. The blonde moaned at the sensation of her muscles being manipulated beneath Lexa's touch.

The first slap landed on her left cheek unexpectedly, making Clarke gasp. It wasn't a hard slap, but she knew from experience that her punishment would only get worse from here.

"One," Clarke counted.

"Good girl," Lexa cooed before placing another slap on the other cheek. The familiar sting buzzed against Clarke's ass. Lexa could feel the girl's anticipation for the next slap rolling of her body language.

"It seems to me you're enjoying your punishment a little too much, Clarke," she growled harshly. "Maybe I should change that."

A harder slap rang out against her left cheek again.

Clarke gasped, "Three."

This went on until ten. Clarke's ass was beat read, but her pussy was throbbing erratically, wet and needy.

Lexa flipped the girl over by her hips, so that she was laying on her arms behind her back. Clarke felt like she was going to come the minute her weight landed on her ass, the pain felt so good.

"I did not say you could come yet, Clarke," Lexa glared, sensing the blonde's discomfort.

"Yes commander, it won't happen again commander," Clarke replied obediently.

Lexa stood beside the bed, locking eyes with Clarke's panicked ones.

"Afraid I'm just going to leave you here, Clarke?" she teased.

The blonde nodded, biting her lip nervously. Lexa let out a throaty chuckle, thoroughly enjoying the power she had over Clarke.

Lexa began slowly swaying her hips to an imaginary beat. Her eyes never left Clarke's. She rolled her body, hands traveling down her breasts, and stomach, across her inner thighs, down her legs.

Clarke was practically crying at the sight she was so horny, and there was nothing she could do about it, Lexa was completely in charge.

She watched as Lexa peeled her shirt off and dropped it at her feet. Her abs were rolling side to side as her body continued to sway seductively. The clip on Lexa's long hair fell to the ground with a clunk, and the brunette ran her fingers through her wild hair torturously. Her hands skimmed back down her stomach to unbutton her pants, making a show of slowly dragging the zipper down, and shimmying out of them to reveal her long legs to Clarke. The blonde groaned in frustration, and Lexa smirked again.

She kept dancing to her own beat, flexing the muscles in her arms and stomach as she toyed with her breasts over her bra. Finally she decided to unhook it. She ran her fingertips down the straps, guiding them slowly down her arms, she tossed the bra over Clarke's body to land on the other side of the bed.

Clarke so desperately wanted to touch Lexa, but she knew if she did, the brunette would have to punish her again and it would be even longer before either of them got fucked.

Lexa was surprisingly patient, however, loving the reactions she was rousing out of her blonde counterpart. Her fingers found their way down to her lacy red thong, fingers hooking around the straps as if she was going to pull it down before letting in snap back against her skin.

Clarke slammed her head back against the pillow, silently swearing she was dying from lack of contact with Lexa.

After another minute, Lexa finally stepped out of her thong and crawled back above the blonde, lowering herself directly over Clarke's mouth.

Clarke bit Lexa's fleshy labia, rebelling against the taller girl's authority. Lexa gritted her teeth and leaned back to place a hard slap against fleshy inner thigh.

"Bite me again Clarke Elizabeth and I will do so much more than a dainty little slap. Now fuck my properly like the good little slut I know you are."

Clarke whimpered into Lexa's wet cunt. She licked her way up her wife's slit painfully slow. Lexa's hands moved to grip the headboard in front of her. Clarke's lips found her clit and sucked forcefully, causing Lexa to buck into her.

Clarke swirled her tongue around the hood of Lexa's clit, enjoying the power she now had over her wife. Lexa again canted her hips into Clarke's mouth so that the blonde's tongue slipped into her vagina. A loud moan escaped her lips and Clarke decided she was done teasing her.

She stuck her tongue deep into Lexa's cunt and swirled it around knowingly against her front wall. Lexa ground her hips against Clarke's face, thighs squeezing the blonde's cheeks, trying to get more friction against the tongue inside of her.

Clarke kept licking, her tongue getting tired as Lexa began approaching her orgasm.

Lexa, panting and groaning at the pleasure building within her, let a hand travel down to rub her clit. She whimpered, bit her lip, and her body clenched around her wife's tongue. She kept grinding, riding out her orgasm as waves of pleasure washed over her ovaries and spilled out onto Clarke's face.

She climbed back down to lick her own juices off Clarke. The blonde merely whimpered at the contact.

"Lexa, I need you," she spoke, her voice heady with frustration.

Lexa slid off the bed and reached into the dresser again to pull out an eight inch jelly dildo vibrator. Clarke's eyes widened at the sight, eyes almost rolling to the back of her head. There was no way she was going to last more than ten seconds with that thing inside of her. She was right.

Lexa slowly inserted the dildo inside of her, the full girth sliding in easily. She turned the vibrator on light speed and pumped one, two, three, into Clarke before the girl was coming hard around the object inside of her. Lexa kept pumping it in and out, her lips finding their way to trace figure eights on Clarke's clit. Clarke came again, letting out a high pitched scream in response.

Lexa was still not done, however, She kept one hand on the vibrator still in Clarke and used the other hand to roll the girl over by her hip.

Clarke was on her stomach again, the vibrator spinning faster inside of her at a new angle, hitting her g-spot consistently. Lexa's weight was on top of her, one hand trapped between their bodies, the other trapped between Clarke's stomach and the blanket, rubbing her clit furiously. Lexa turned the vibrator up to its highest speed, leaving it still in Clarke and letting it work its magic. Clarke saw stars. Her teeth gripped the blanket below her in agony. A single tear fell from her eyes as she came unbearably around the dildo.

Her breathing was so hard she thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. Her thighs were also quivering uncontrollably. She heard the sheets shift, and she closed her eyes as Lexa made her way out of the room.

Clarke felt the rope slip from her wrists. Slowly, she turned over to lay on her back and let her arms stretch out before her. Lexa watched her intently, so much love in her eyes. As Clarke sat up, Lexa handed her a glass of water. She sipped it greedily, and accepted the Advil Lexa was holding out to her. Lexa told her to scoot back against the pillow, and Clarke melted into her touch as Lexa rubbed lotion over her aching wrists. Her ass would be sore for a few days as well, but totally worth it in Clarke's mind.

Lexa placed a tender kiss on Clarke's lips, reassuring them both that no lines had been crossed.

"I love you so much, Clarke," she said, eyes still closed, foreheads resting together.

Clarke's hand cupped her cheek, caressing gently over soft skin.

"Hey, look at me," Clarke said, "Please," she whispered.

Lexa's eyes fluttered open to see Clarke's blue eyes looking back at her with nothing but admiration and trust.

"I am not hurt, Lexa, and I love you more than I ever thought was possible."

Lexa grinned and kissed her wife again before declaring, demanding, Clarke finish her wonderful painting while Lexa cooked them a hearty dinner consisting of Ramen noodles and a pint of Clarke's favorite Ben and Jerry's.


	5. 5

**Okay so obviously i cant seem to find anymore fluffy stories so i that nk im just going to stick to smut. So unless marked otherwise just assume its smut.**

 **Alone with Heda** **By: Semptemberbeauty13**

While Polis slept silently, their commander was losing a battle.

The heat between their bodies was electric. Lexa pushed and Clarke pulled, they were opposite forces with a magnetic field not yet known to man.

Clarke was currently winning the battle, keeping a breathless Lexa writhing underneath her.

"What would the grounders think of their precious Heda right now?" The blonde whispered against the brunette's neck, letting her tongue accentuate her point. "Under the infamous Wanheda, begging for friction…"

A smile broke across Lexa's face.

"Well if any of them currently had a very naked, very hot Clarke Kom Skaikru straddling them, they would understand," she breathed heavily, gripping Clarke by the ass and eliciting a soft moan. "But since they don't, I do not give a fuck about anything that is not in this bed right now."

Lexa buried her face against Clarke's bare chest, her fingernails digging into Clarke's back. The pain only made Clarke feel impossibly wet and in turn she ground her hips down into Lexa's.

"Clarke," she moaned against the other's breasts.

"Shhh, Lexa…you might be the commander but right now I'm in control."

Clarke made light work of tying Lexa's hands to her headboard. She trailed her way down the girl's body, leaving feathery kisses in her wake. Sliding her body down, she stopped when her knees hit the cool floor. Spreading Lexa's legs, she started at the inner thigh and licked her way up Lexa's leg until she hit Lexa's sex.

"Mmmm…Claaaarke," moaned a frustrated Lexa, writhing and pulling at her ties.

Clarke smiled and dipped her tongue in, lapping at the heat she'd produced between the Heda's legs.

Suddenly, Lexa's thighs clamped around her head.

"HEDA!" a voice shouted, busting through the bedroom door. Lexa was powerless in her current position. Turning her head towards the voice, she saw two dark figures on the ground outside the door. Her guards.

"Indra?" Lexa's voice broke.

"Heda, I heard screams and the guards said Clarke was in here with you and I just thought…"

Lexa's eyes flickered to Clarke's current position between her legs.

"Hey, Indra…"Clarke said, freeing herself from Lexa's thighs of steel.

"Oh."

Lexa dropped her head against her taunt arms, "Indra, get the fuck out."

"Yes, Heda."

"And get me new guards, station them on the first floor. NO ONE is allowed up here for the rest of the night!" Lexa bellowed to Indra's fleeing backside.

"Yes, Heda."

The door slammed shut and they heard the sound of bodies being dragged to the elevator. Clarke erupted into a fit of laughter as she un-tied Lexa's hands.

"I'm the commander of thousands and I can't even get fucking privacy?" Lexa fumed.

Clarke continued her fit, collapsing on top of Lexa. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and smiled, Clarke's laughter was a thing of beauty.

"It's not funny," Lexa laughed.

"It's kinda funny…" Clarke looked up at Lexa before burying her face against Lexa's neck.

The moment caught her off guard. This was the first time she'd ever heard Clarke laugh and look so…young.

"You're breathtaking, you know that?" Lexa asked, pulling Clarke's gaze to meet hers with an index finger under the chin.

Clarke's eyes soften and the laughter subsided. Her mouth instinctively met Lexa's in a kiss and once again the magnetic energy surged between them. Dipping her parallel to the bed, Lexa pulled back and looked into Clarke's blue eyes.

"I'm in charge."

The tension between them was so thick that Clarke couldn't find words to agree. Lexa laid her flat on her back and started an assault with her lips against Clarke's creamy skin. She tugged at sensitive areas and didn't care if she was leaving a mark. All of the world needed to know their Heda worshipped every inch of this girl.

As slow as worldly possible, Lexa's fingertips grazed over breasts, stomach, hips before finally finding their home between Clarke's legs. She lowered her mouth to Clarke's as she found the bundle of nerves that made Clarke's eyes roll back in her skull.

"Ahhh, Lexa…" she moaned, digging her nails into Lexa's flesh. Under her fingers, she could feel Lexa's kill marks. To think, the girl who was treating Clarke's body like it was made of porcelain had broken so many others.

Lexa threw a leg over Clarke's and moved lower, sinking her fingers deep inside the center of Clarke.

"Open your eyes," Lexa whispered.

Blue met green as Lexa rocked them back and forth, each time going a bit deeper.

"Leska," Clarke moaned in Trigedasleng, knowing what it does to Lexa to hear her speak the grounder's native language.

The steady eye contact mixed with Trigedasleng was enough to send Lexa over the edge but then add the friction of Clarke's thigh and she was sure they couldn't possibly last any longer.

"Come with me, Clarke," Lexa whispered, pulling on the blonde's hair with her free hand.

Back arching off the furs, Clarke surrendered herself completely to Lexa's body. Lexa rubbed herself against Clarke's thigh in time with her thrusts, feeling her own orgasm come as Clarke collapsed around her fingers.

Lexa let her body fall into Clarke's, burying her face in the apex of her shoulder.

"Ai hodnes," Lexa said with the last breath she could muster.

"I love you too Lex," Clarke said pressing her lips against the commander's temple.

Lexa rested in Clarke's arms, she was in no hurry to leave their bliss and deal with the impending war. Lost in thought, she turned her face to stare at her lover. She spent precious silent minutes memorizing every ounce of the blue in Clarke's eyes.

"What are you thinking, babe?" Clarke asked, using a pet name that was growing on Lexa.

"I'm thinking that ever since you fell out of my sky, the world has gotten has inexplicitly better."

A small smile spread across Clarke's lips before she pressed them into Lexa's.

Lexa pulled back, "Also, how am I ever going to look Indra in the eye again?"

That was enough to send Clarke back into giggles and Lexa's heart sang at watching her joy. She could spend the rest of her life listening to Clarke's laugh.


	6. 6

**Hurry up and Kiss Me** **By: Janso**

Clarke stormed to the staircase and angrily made her way up it. It was 11:00 on a Sunday night and this was the seventh weekend in a row the people on the floor above her threw a party.

Her roommate, Raven had protested for her to calm down and try to focus on her studying but it was nearly impossible. She was surprised one of the RA's hadn't cracked down on them yet.

She marched up to the door, knocked on it and waited. The blonde crossed her arms and clenched her jaw. It took almost a minute but the door finally swung open and a brunette was standing there.

She held the door open with one hand and held a red solo cup in the other. Music was blasting loudly from the speakers and people were littered around the room.

"Hello," The brunette said with a quirked eyebrow, "Who invited you?"

"No one did," Clarke started, but some of her anger dissipated when she saw how green her eyes were. "I was just coming up here to ask if you guys could keep it down? See, I live right below you, and I was trying to study and I-"

She was cut off when the brunette held the door open a little wider, "That sounds boring. Why don't you come in?"

Clarke narrowed her eyes. "I'm trying to get things done and it's hard to do when there's so much noise coming from up here."

"Here, so we can make this less awkward, I'm Lexa. My roommate is Anya and honestly there is probably no intentions of this place calming down for another few hours so why don't you come in and have a drink?"

She was about to say no, but when she was flashed a charming little smile she felt herself crack.

"One drink," Clarke huffed. She was still trying to pretend she was mad but her first class didn't start until 10:20am and something about the green eyed woman intrigued her.

"One drink," Lexa repeated. She stepped aside and allowed the blonde inside. "What's your name?"

"Clarke," She answered before turning around to face Lexa. "You just let random people that you don't know come drink your alcohol?"

"Only the one's I find attractive," She shamelessly flirted which made Clarke lightly blush.

With a shy smile, she looked up at Lexa who was at least two inches taller than her and raised her brows. "Where's this drink I was promised?"

Lexa smirked at her before leading her over to where a keg was stationed near the corner of the room. She grabbed a cup and swiftly filled it up for her.

"Nothin' like cheap beer on a sunday," Lexa sarcastically remarked before handing over the cup.

Clarke took it without hesitation and smiled back. She took a drink before taking a moment to observe who was around the room.

Her heart nearly stopped when she noticed a familiar boy with long, dark hair and the same bright smile she had fallen in love with less than a year ago. Finn Collins.

When she saw him, he happened to see her too. Lexa followed her gaze to the boy and turned back with a questioning look.

"He a friend of yours?" She asked quietly.

Clarke noticed his hand was linked with a redheaded girl. She seemed to be practically drooling over him. "Actually he's my ex," She explained, her blue eyes looking up into those comforting green ones.

Glancing back at Finn, she realized he and his toy of the night were heading over in their direction and Clarke did the first thought to do.

Grabbing Lexa's hand, she began, "I know this probably sounds insane, but he's walking over here right now and I need you to kiss me." She talked quickly and melted a little bit when she saw Lexa grin.

"Of course," The brunette smirked before leaning down and capturing her lips.

She had expected it to be a ploy to get Finn away from her, but as soon as her lips met with Lexa's soft, plump lips she felt butterflies explode in her stomach.

It took her breath away, and when Lexa began to pull back, she chased her lips. Clarke's heart was running a mile a minute and she opened her eyes to see the cockiness of the brunette had faded to something that looked like passion. Possibly lust.

Clarke wrapped her hand around the back of Lexa's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. This one wasn't forced, or rushed but it was slow and delicious. She felt Lexa put her hand around her waist and Clarke melted into her body.

She broke the kiss only to set her cup down, and Lexa followed her lead.

When their lips reattached, she pulled Lexa's bottom lip in her mouth and she heard a low moan. Her heart was going wild, and she could feel the brunette's going at about the same pace.

Clarke released her lip, and Lexa took the opportunity to slide her tongue across Clarke's mouth to which she granted her access.

One of Lexa's hands slowly wandered down to grab her ass, and while normally she would be offended, she just gasped into the kiss to which the brunette took advantage of and plunged her tongue in again.

Clarke emitted a low groan and continued to make out with the girl until she had to pull away for air.

"Jesus christ," She breathed. She could feel herself making heart-eyes at the smug looking girl in front of her, and it took her everything she had not to kiss her again.

Lexa hooked her thumb in Clarke's belt loop and pulled her so she was pressed against her.

"We showed him," Lexa grinned.

"Kiss me again," Clarke whispered.

"For him or for you?"

"For me." She pulled her bottom lip under her teeth and Lexa responded quickly.

"You traitor!" Raven yelled when Clarke returned to the room. The blonde closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Her entire body was still tingling from the kiss and her lips were swollen.

"Rae…" She began, but couldn't find the words.

"You look like you just got the best dick of your life!"

"I made out with her."

"With who?" Raven asked, tilting her head as she sat on her knees.

"Lexa. She's the one who throws all the parties."

"Wow, you really showed her then, huh? Don't mess with my study time or I'll join your party and make out with you for fifteen minutes," Raven teased.

"Well," She began as she crossed the room to her bed, "I said I would have one drink. So we walk in and she pours it for me. She had flirted with me a few seconds earlier so I knew she was into me. I look around the crowd and there's Finn! He has some redheaded slut on his arm," Clarke tried to be mad but she was still blown away from the kiss.

"So I look at her, and I tell her to kiss me! So she does… and then it was just kind of hard to stop," She explained.

"So why did you?" Her roommate asked.

"Because it was a party! You're here, so we didn't have anywhere else to take it and we started getting looks. I didn't even finish the drink. Everything hit me all at once and I was flustered so I just thanked her for inviting me in and came back here!"

"Clarke!" Raven whined. "I wouldn't've left. She seems like a damn good kisser. An annoying housemate to have above us, but a good kisser," Raven smirked, and when Clarke didn't answer that just proved her point. "You know you're gonna have to see her tomorrow, right?"

Clarke nearly choked. "What? Why!"

"Mandatory floor meetings. They split it between the first and second floor, then the third and fourth," Raven explained with a smirk.

"Third," The latina motioned between the two of them.

"Fourth," She said, pointing straight up.

"Fuck," Clarke whispered.

Raven sat on her left side and an empty chair was on her right. She had brought her sketchbook because these meetings were boring as all living hell and basically pointless.

She cursed herself for constantly checking the door to see if she walked in, and she hated herself for the part that desperately hoped Lexa would sit next to her.

Her heart lurched when she saw her finally come in. Quickly she turned her eyes to her sketchpad and began a little doodle so it didn't look like she had been waiting on her. She could see she was with a girl with high cheekbones and only assumed that was her roommate, Anya.

She tried to keep herself intrigued in what she was drawing but all she was doing was watching the brunette out of her peripheral.

Her heart dropped when she realized she was heading for a different seat, and she lifted her eyes to watch. Lexa scanned the room quickly, and when she saw Clarke she smiled. She could feel herself blushing, but she gave a small smile back.

Lexa whispered something to Anya, and then Clarke caught the girl's eye and decided to disappear into her sketchbook again.

It wasn't until the chair to her right got pulled away and reappeared with Lexa in it that she looked up again. Anya had taken a seat across the room and was talking to a girl with straight dark hair, and Raven was too wrapped up in her phone to even notice.

"Fancy seeing you here," Lexa grinned which made Clarke smile. Before she could respond, the meeting began.

Instantly, Clarke tuned out and began doodling all over the blank page. She was aware of Lexa watching her, but tried to pay no attention to it. She noticed the brunette beginning to write something down.

She heard a rip and Lexa placed a small piece of paper in the corner of the sketchbook. In scraggly handwriting it read,you're really good.

Clarke looked up to meet the green eyes and smiled her thanks. She decided to flip the page over to a new one and she saw Lexa frown.

Thank you, Clarke wrote, and she saw Lexa's smile returned when she realized what was going on.

This meeting fucking sucks,Lexa scribbled down which made Clarke snort. They earned a glare but she just wrote back.

I know. Good thing you're here to keep me company.

You're actually saying that? Or is your ex hiding somewhere in this crowd.

Clarke glared at her and Lexa winked back with a smirk. She felt those damn butterflies again.

I only kissed you the first time because of him. The rest of the time was because I wanted to.

Because I'm a good kisser.

Clarke could see Lexa smirking and she elbowed her gently with a small laugh.

Cocky much, are we?

You should be. God damn.

She felt herself blushing yet again and refused to look at the brunette.

You were disrupting my studying, I had to shut you up somehow.

This time, Lexa laughed quietly.

Oh, right. I forgot. What's your major?

Graphic Design. You?

Major in business, minor in communications.

Ah, any big plans for your future then?

How far in the future are we talking?

After this meeting? Hopefully distracting you from studying again.

Damn, that was smooth. Clarke hated that she was so undeniably into the woman and she swallowed a lump down her throat.

Is that what you're counting on?

If you want to.

Don't let this get to your head, but of course I want to.

You know where I live.

Your roommate?

Going out with her friends for lunch. I was supposed to go but I'll gladly cancel.

You're quite the charmer

Clarke was smiling to herself now as Lexa texted Anya from across the room. Looking back at the notepad, the brunette grinned.

Can I have your number?

Clarke hesitated for a moment before writing it down for her.

A text buzzed on her phone and she closed the sketchpad.

Unsaved Contact -See you soon

At first, Clarke was unsure what she was talking about but then the blonde realized that people were beginning to clear out of the meeting.

Lexa pushed away from the table and Clarke did the same. She felt a hand on the small of her back as the brunette brushed past her and returned to her friend.

"Damn! You gonna get some!" Raven whispered to her excitedly and that's when she realized her friend was watching the entire time.

"Fuck off," She said but she couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face.

Clarke wore dark jeans and a maroon crop-top. She had only changed her shirt. She was kind of nervous walking up to the door, but when she knocked it only took five seconds for the door to open.

Lexa grinned when she saw her and Clarke couldn't help the feeling in her stomach. She had literally just answered a booty call in the most appealing way with the most gorgeous human.

"Come in," Lexa offered. The room looked smaller without so many people crammed in it and Clarke was grateful it was the two of them.

"You cleaned up pretty quickly," The blonde remarked with a small smile.

"It wasn't our first rodeo."

A silence filled the air between them and Clarke took a deep breath before whispering "Now what?"

"Now, I'm gonna kiss you," Lexa stated bluntly, and when Clarke nodded her head the brunette pressed her lips firmly against hers.

Her arms snuck up around Lexa's neck as she pulled her waist again and they pressed against each other.

She let out a gasp when she was suddenly lifted off the ground, and Lexa took the opportunity to explore her mouth once more.

Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's torso as she felt the brunette walk backwards and pin her against the door.

They were both beginning to lose breath again, but Clarke would be fine dying from a lack of oxygen as long as she was kissing Lexa.

She ran her hands through her hair and met Lexa's tongue halfway before pushing to explore the brunette's mouth. She felt her give up control to allow Clarke in and she explore every single part of her mouth she could.

Lexa surprised her by biting on her lower lip and tugging it softly which made Clarke moan into her mouth as they reconnected her lips.

When Lexa detached their lips to kiss her neck, Clarke clenched her legs around her with a low moan. She could feel herself getting wet and she slowly rolled her hips into the brunette.

This made her counterpart let out a low growl that made her even wetter as she panted beneath her sucking her neck.

Lexa walked with Clarke over to her bed and laid her down to begin making out on top of her. She felt the girl's hand trail up to touch the exposed skin beneath her crop-top and the blonde let out a small moan.

Everywhere Lexa touched left her on fire. Clarke slide her hands over the toned stomach beneath her shirt and felt her sigh into the kiss.

Both girls continued to deepen the kisses until they were getting desperate, hungry and sloppy. Clarke tugged on Lexa's shirt, indicating she wanted it off and the brunette did as instructed.

Clarke's own shirt soon disappeared after that and she pulled her lower lip beneath her teeth when Lexa began kissing down her chest. She sucked lovemarks into her skin where her breasts were exposed, and Clarke quickly arched her back for the brunette to remove her bra.

She reached up and unclasped Lexa's bra and when the brunette leaned back down to kiss her she felt their breasts press together and both girls moaned.

The next thing to drop were their pants. Clarke wiggled out of hers as Lexa pulled them down, and then hers followed with ease.

They kissed again and Clarke felt as if her heart were about to explode. She couldn't contain her excitement, or her attraction to the girl.

She wasn't usually one to randomly hook up with people, but when Lexa kissed down her neck and pulled one of her nipples into her mouth she let out a moan. She could feel her flicking the sensitive bud with her tongue as she rolled the opposite one in her hand.

Clarke tilted her head back and let out a whimper as Lexa continued. She felt the brunette grind her hips down into her and she let out a shaky breath.

She had no idea what had gotten into her but it was so perfect.

She felt Lexa begin to pull at her underwear and look at her with hungry green eyes. Clarke gave her permission with a small nod and she was fully exposed within a few seconds.

Lexa tossed the blonde's underwear off to the side and positioned herself at her entrance. Clarke could see how blown her pupils were and, god, she looked so sexy.

Lexa glanced at Clarke again, and she couldn't help but whine "Please."

She felt the woman's tongue and let out a loud moan. Her hips canted involuntarily and she had a deathgrip on the bed. Lexa's arm held Clarke down as she continued to eat her out.

The blonde let out pants and whimpers but moaned again when she felt Lexa begin to suck on her clit. She felt her stick two fingers in her and slowly begin pumping and Clarke's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Fuck! Don't stop," She moaned as her hips tried to roll into the thrusts.

Lexa alternated between sucking her clit and flicking it and the stimulation was driving her wild. Her long, slender fingers were knuckle deep in her. She could feel them twisting and bending and she was moaning like crazy. She couldn't help it. It feltsogood.

After a few minutes she felt her walls begin to tighten and a familiar knot in her stomach grew. "Oh, L-Lexa. I'm gonna- Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum," She warned her through loud, breathy moans.

She looked down to see green eyes staring back at her and she could feel the woman's smirk against her swollen clit when she was panting and after a few more seconds she was cumming around the brunette's fingers.

Her head was thrown back as she wrapped a hand in brown waves and held them in place as Lexa greedily lapped up everything she was given.

"Holy fuck," Clarke breathed after the initial waves were over, although she was still coming down from the high.

Watching Lexa crawl up her body had to be her favorite thing. She frowned when she realized that she still had her underwear on. When Lexa leaned down to kiss her, she swiped her tongue in her mouth and tasted herself on the girl's lips.

"God, you're fucking sexy," She whispered in her ear before tugging on her earlobe with her teeth.

Clarke ran her hands down that deliciously tan, toned body and sat up in order to pull Lexa's underwear to her knees where she wiggled out of them from there.

Clarke kissed Lexa hungrily and slid two fingers between her wet folds. Hearing her moan outranked any sound she had ever heard before.

Slowly, Clarke stared at Lexa with a smouldering look as she brought the fingers up and sucked on them greedily. She tasted so fucking delectable.

"Ride my face," Clarke whispered to her, and she could see how she was driving the brunette crazy.

"Fuck," Lexa breathed before listening to the blonde. Honestly, Clarke was quite surprised but Lexa seemed to be enjoying this as much as she was if that's even possible.

The brunette positioned herself above Clarke and the blonde almost lunged for her before she even lowered herself. When Lexa lowered herself to her mouth, Clarke wasted no time in swiping her tongue between the glistening folds to get a full taste of her.

She hummed with delight as her tongue slid inside of her hole just barely. Lexa had a white knuckled grip on the bed frame and was carefully grinding her hips along Clarke's mouth.The blonde squeezed the inside of her thighs and moved her attack up to her clit.

Lexa let out a moan when Clarke slid her finger inside of her. She could feel how tight she was, and she wondered if she had ever had sex with a guy before. That was a weird question, but she quickly brushed it out of her mind as she added a second finger and plunged it into her.

She kept the pace controlled for a while. She made sure not to over stimulate her clit, so she alternated between licking/sucking that and licking the juices around where her fingers were.

When she bent her fingers to hit the spongy roof, she heard Lexa let out a throaty moan. The brunette was beginning to get more vocal, which to Clarke signaled she was beginning to get close.

Clarke sped up what she was doing. Her tongue drew figure eights on Lexa's clit and her fingers twisted, bent and scissored until Lexa let out a string of cuss words. Her favorite was hearing her name.

"Oh fuck. Shit,yes. Oh my godClarke!I'm gonna cum!"

She moaned beneath her again, acknowledging her as she continued. She felt the brunette's walls clenching around her fingers.

Clarke watched as her eyes rolled back and her head tipped. She admired how fucking hot her jawline was and she let out another moan when she heard her name graze Lexa's lips as a loud moan when she came.

Clarke didn't stop until Lexa came down from her high. She slowed her movements and licked between her folds one last time before Lexa slid off of her.

"How'd you get so good at that?" The brunette asked before kissing her.

"There's a first time for everything," Clarke smirked, and she could see the shock in Lexa's face. That made her laugh, and she kissed her until the expression was gone. "Not my first time with a girl, the first time having one ride my face."

"Well, damn. I'm tryna make a habit outta this," Lexa smirked before kissing her again.

Clarke was wet again after having watched the brunette cum over her. She smirked at the words and leaned up to kiss her.

They made out for a few minutes before Lexa sat back and lifted one of Clarke's legs. It took a moment of positioning but as soon as she figured out what was about to happen, Clarke nearly came right then and there.

Lexa, being the lady that she was, looked again at Clarke for permission who just lightly laughed. "If I say yes once," She could hear the sex in her own voice, "Then do whatever you want to me."

Lexa smirked again and grinded down onto Clarke's center. The blonde immediately moaned and thrusted her hips into Lexa. It only took them a few seconds to set a rhythm and boy was it pleasing.

Their clits were rubbing together and their juices were mixing. Both girls were still extremely wet, and with all the effort they broke out into a light layer of sweat.

Both girls were a moaning mess after just a few minutes. It was Clarke who came first with a moan of Lexa's name before Lexa came after. Her hips spasmed and she stifled her moan as grunts as she rubbed their clits together more to bring them both down.

Lexa untangled herself from Clarke and collapsed next to her in the bed. Both girls were exhausted by that point, but Clarke still placed a full kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Now was that for me, or to prove a point to your ex?" Lexa asked with a glint in her eye.

"Shut up!" Clarke giggled.


	7. 7

**Office Interruptions** **By: HedaTheCommander**

"Clarke, I'm going to be late for work," the brunette complained. She was utterly helpless. Clarke had her hands pinned above her head with one hand, the other traveling down Lexa's taut stomach. The blonde's lips were sucking expertly on her neck, clouding her judgement.

"I have, agh, a very important meeting at work to-oday, Clarke, I can't be late." Lexa knew her body was betraying her. It always had; all Clarke had to do was look at her, let alone have her pinned to their bed, teasing her unapologetically.

Clarke sighed and climbed off her wife. She appreciated everything Lexa did to provide for them but sometimes she just wanted to have her wicked way with her all day long.

She felt Lexa's warm hands on the curve of her shoulders, a soft kiss placed on the curve of her neck, a silent apology.

Clarke busied herself in making coffee as she heard Lexa get in the shower. They had been living together for over a year now. Fresh out of college, Lexa had been hired immediately to be a social worker for Weather Services. Clarke, an art history major, just finished college and had been earning a small income giving tours a few days a week at the local museum. It wasn't great, but it was fun, and the dynamic worked for them. Clarke had been nursing her first cup when Lexa emerged and poured herself one as well. She sat next to Clarke on a stool at their countertop. Clarke knew exactly what she was doing to Lexa as she sat there naked, sketching absentmindedly.

Lexa watched her wife draw some abstract picture next to her. She hated seeing Clarke angry at her, but she had a steady job. Clarke tended to give into her wild side, where as Lexa was usually the more disciplined one. Glancing at the clock, Lexa downed the rest of her coffee and began to head out, not before giving Clarke a tender kiss on the forehead and an "I love you."

She sighed at the lack of response. Clarke would get over it eventually, but for now she didn't want to start an argument. The stubborn blonde was not one to back down from a fight.

Lexa was extremely frustrated. Not only sexually, but also just very frustrated in general. The meeting had not gone well. She had been arguing to get a young girl placed with a foster family after she lost her parents to a car accident and the remaining family trying to get custody of her had a history of violence and abuse. She had lost. She knew the chances of winning were slim anyway, when a child loses their parents and family is willing to take responsibility for the child, courts tend to immediately think this is the best decision, not actually taking into consideration the needs of the child, and whether or not this is the best situation, whatever the case may be.

Not only that, but after the meeting her co-worker James had tried to ask her out again. He was a good-looking man, mid twenties, very charming, but Lexa had told him many, many times that she was not interested in anything other than being coworkers.

Her office door shut with a slam. Lexa plopped down in her chair, elbows on her desk and fingertips massaging her temple. It was already noon and she was looking forward to a much needed lunch break when her phone rang.

"Hello," Lexa answered.

"Hey baby, how's your day going so far?" Clarke asked. Okay, so they were good again.

"Not great. How about you?"

"It's okay," suddenly Clarke's voice dropped an octave, "It would be even better if you were here with me," she husked.

Lexa could not contain the small whimper that escaped her mouth. God she loved when Clarke used that voice on her.

"Clarke, I'm at work, sweetheart we've been over this," Lexa composed herself again.

"But I miss you sexy Lexy," Clarke whined.

Lexa rolled her eyes. If anyone else had tried to call her that, she would seriously kick their ass. But because it was Clarke, it was kind of cute. Kind of.

"I'm touching myself thinking about you," Clarke whispered. Lexa felt a jolt in her between her legs.

"Y-Yeah?" Lexa squeaked out.

"Mmhmm." Clarke confirmed. "I'm naked on the bathroom counter. My back pressed against the cool mirror. Legs spread wide, my pussy is so wet for you baby. What do you want me to do? What would you do Lexa?"

The grip on her phone tightened. She debated her options, she still had twenty minutes left on her lunch break and no one would come looking for her after the meeting she just had. If she hung up, Clarke would not talk to her for the rest of the night, but if she went along with it there was a very good chance she would start masturbating in her office chair.

She gritted her teeth, giving into Clarke's invitation.

"First I would kiss you Clarke, very, very slowly. I would take your top lip between my own, applying light pressure, with my hands resting low on the curve of your hips."

Clarke was biting her lip on the other end of the line. Lexa's voice was dripping sex.

"Then I would suck it gently, adding more pressure as I went along. You'd kiss me back with urgency but I would keep the pace slow. My tongue would part your lips, and you'd moan as our tongues met in your mouth."

Clarke let out a groan, making Lexa smirk, her own wetness growing at the thought.

"What next?" Clarke asked.

"I would let my tongue swirl with yours, pressing even further into your mouth, my nose smooshed against your cheek, head tilting sideways for a better angle. Then I would drag the tip of my tongue over the roof of your mouth before pulling away."

Lexa heard a small gasp on the other end.

"My lips would attach themselves to your jaw, Clarke, leaving small hickeys all the way down your neck. I'd pay extra attention to sucking on your pulse point. Then I'd drag my tongue up to the back of your ear, and my teeth would tug gently on your earlobe. I'd whisper to you 'do you want me to fuck you, Clarke?' and your body would shudder beneath my breath, nodding feverently. 'I need to hear you say it' I would tell you, looking straight into your lust filled eyes, and you would say 'Please Lexa, I need you to fuck me.' "

A loud moan escaped Clarke's mouth. Lexa crossed her legs, hoping to relieve some of the tension but it only made her clit throb more.

"Please Lexa, what else," Clarke begged.

"Then my lips would travel back down your neck, teeth scraping along your collar bone. My grip on your hips would get tighter. I'd pull your body closer to mine. Your grip on the counter would turn your knuckles white. Then I'd lavish your boobs. I would run my hands up under them, cupping them hard just the way you like."

Clarke's hand found her left breast and she was squeezing it the way Lexa described. Her breathing became more evident as she let her hand pinch and explore, imagining it was her wife's slender hands touching her.

Lexa had let her own hand wander up and cup a breast outside her shirt. She could feel her nipples hardening against her bra, Lexa moaned as she pinched the stimulated nipple, rolling it between her fingers instinctively.

"Keep going," Clarke pleaded.

"I would take your breast in my mouth. Letting my tongue swirl around your nipple, blowing on your underboob after licking it. I know how much that turns you on baby."

Clarke swore. Her pussy was already pooling and Lexa hadn't even gotten past her boobs yet.

"Your hands would grip the back of my head, clutching my hair as you tried to guide me down lower. I would place soft kisses down your stomach, barely touching my lips to your skin, knowing it would drive you crazy. Your body would arch into me but my hands would pin back your hips and you would tell me just how much you needed me. How badly do you need me right now Clarke?"

Lexa pinned the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she used both hands to unbutton her work slacks. Her underwear was soaked at this point, and she could care less about whether anyone was going to come through the door at any moment.

Clarke's hand found its way between her legs, cupping her slick sex and moaning loudly into the phone.

"Lexa, please, I need you so bad. I need you to fuck me. I want your fingers pumping in and out of my pussy, and I want your tongue drawing figure eights on my clit, Oh God Lexa I need you right fucking now."

"Your wish is my command, Clarke. I would slip two fingers into your dripping cunt, feeling your walls clench around them, but it wouldn't be enough would it Clarke? I'd add a third finger and watch you gasp at the intrusion. You'd feel so full, wouldn't you baby?"

"Yes Lexa, don't stop."

Lexa's breathing was becoming heavier. Her body was rolling into her hand as she rubbed her clit at a steady pace.

Clarke had two fingers pumping in and out of her pussy, curling and rubbing the front of her cunt in pleasure.

"I'm so close baby," Clarke groaned.

"My thumb would find your clit, press directly on it, rubbing circles over it until you came Clarke. Cum for me baby, cum for me Clarke,"

The blonde let out a list of explicatives as her body spasmed on the bathroom counter. Lexa's orgasm was quick to follow. She bit her lip hard to prevent from crying out. Their heavy breathing filled the air for a few minutes.

"I can't wait til you get home from work," Clarke sighed, returning them back to the present.

"I'll be home before you know it, Clarke. I love you,"

"Love you too, Lexa, see you later."

"Bye."

Clarke was painting when Lexa got home later that night. The blonde was still butt ass naked. From the look of her hair, Lexa assumed she hadn't bothered with a shower after their conversation. She dropped her bag, slid off her coat, and walked purposely over to her wife. Clarke heard her wife's footsteps on the hardwood floor but she was too emerged in her painting.

Lexa stepped deliberately in between her wife and the canvas. Clarke raised an amused eyebrow at Lexa but gulped when she saw green eyes filled with pure lust.

"Bedroom," Lexa said in her commander voice.

Clarke felt her mouth go dry. Dominant Lexa was one of her biggest turn-ons. She screwed the caps on her paints, and quickly washed the brush out in the sink, feeling Lexa's eyes on her the entire time.

Lexa shoved her into the bedroom and slammed the door behind them. Clarke jumped slightly at the intensity of the door, and watched as Lexa walked around the bed to the dresser on the other side of the room. The taller girl pulled out a piece of rope and held it in her hands, looking at Clarke expectantly.

Clarke took this as her cue to lay face down on the bed with her hands behind her back. Lexa expertly bound Clarke's hands together.

"What you did today was very naughty Clarke, very unprofessional. You need to be punished for what you did. Do you think you deserve to be punished, Clarke?"

"Yes commander," the blonde whimpered.

"I can't hear you, Clarke," Lexa growled, tugging at Clarke's bound hands, tugging her shoulders back roughly.

"Yes commander, I need to be punished for what I did. I'm so sorry commander."

Lexa's strong hands began massaging Clarke's ass below her. The blonde moaned at the sensation of her muscles being manipulated beneath Lexa's touch.

The first slap landed on her left cheek unexpectedly, making Clarke gasp. It wasn't a hard slap, but she knew from experience that her punishment would only get worse from here.

"One," Clarke counted.

"Good girl," Lexa cooed before placing another slap on the other cheek. The familiar sting buzzed against Clarke's ass. Lexa could feel the girl's anticipation for the next slap rolling of her body language.

"It seems to me you're enjoying your punishment a little too much, Clarke," she growled harshly. "Maybe I should change that."

A harder slap rang out against her left cheek again.

Clarke gasped, "Three."

This went on until ten. Clarke's ass was beat read, but her pussy was throbbing erratically, wet and needy.

Lexa flipped the girl over by her hips, so that she was laying on her arms behind her back. Clarke felt like she was going to come the minute her weight landed on her ass, the pain felt so good.

"I did not say you could come yet, Clarke," Lexa glared, sensing the blonde's discomfort.

"Yes commander, it won't happen again commander," Clarke replied obediently.

Lexa stood beside the bed, locking eyes with Clarke's panicked ones.

"Afraid I'm just going to leave you here, Clarke?" she teased.

The blonde nodded, biting her lip nervously. Lexa let out a throaty chuckle, thoroughly enjoying the power she had over Clarke.

Lexa began slowly swaying her hips to an imaginary beat. Her eyes never left Clarke's. She rolled her body, hands traveling down her breasts, and stomach, across her inner thighs, down her legs.

Clarke was practically crying at the sight she was so horny, and there was nothing she could do about it, Lexa was completely in charge.

She watched as Lexa peeled her shirt off and dropped it at her feet. Her abs were rolling side to side as her body continued to sway seductively. The clip on Lexa's long hair fell to the ground with a clunk, and the brunette ran her fingers through her wild hair torturously. Her hands skimmed back down her stomach to unbutton her pants, making a show of slowly dragging the zipper down, and shimmying out of them to reveal her long legs to Clarke. The blonde groaned in frustration, and Lexa smirked again.

She kept dancing to her own beat, flexing the muscles in her arms and stomach as she toyed with her breasts over her bra. Finally she decided to unhook it. She ran her fingertips down the straps, guiding them slowly down her arms, she tossed the bra over Clarke's body to land on the other side of the bed.

Clarke so desperately wanted to touch Lexa, but she knew if she did, the brunette would have to punish her again and it would be even longer before either of them got fucked.

Lexa was surprisingly patient, however, loving the reactions she was rousing out of her blonde counterpart. Her fingers found their way down to her lacy red thong, fingers hooking around the straps as if she was going to pull it down before letting in snap back against her skin.

Clarke slammed her head back against the pillow, silently swearing she was dying from lack of contact with Lexa.

After another minute, Lexa finally stepped out of her thong and crawled back above the blonde, lowering herself directly over Clarke's mouth.

Clarke bit Lexa's fleshy labia, rebelling against the taller girl's authority. Lexa gritted her teeth and leaned back to place a hard slap against fleshy inner thigh.

"Bite me again Clarke Elizabeth and I will do so much more than a dainty little slap. Now fuck my properly like the good little slut I know you are."

Clarke whimpered into Lexa's wet cunt. She licked her way up her wife's slit painfully slow. Lexa's hands moved to grip the headboard in front of her. Clarke's lips found her clit and sucked forcefully, causing Lexa to buck into her.

Clarke swirled her tongue around the hood of Lexa's clit, enjoying the power she now had over her wife. Lexa again canted her hips into Clarke's mouth so that the blonde's tongue slipped into her vagina. A loud moan escaped her lips and Clarke decided she was done teasing her.

She stuck her tongue deep into Lexa's cunt and swirled it around knowingly against her front wall. Lexa ground her hips against Clarke's face, thighs squeezing the blonde's cheeks, trying to get more friction against the tongue inside of her.

Clarke kept licking, her tongue getting tired as Lexa began approaching her orgasm.

Lexa, panting and groaning at the pleasure building within her, let a hand travel down to rub her clit. She whimpered, bit her lip, and her body clenched around her wife's tongue. She kept grinding, riding out her orgasm as waves of pleasure washed over her ovaries and spilled out onto Clarke's face.

She climbed back down to lick her own juices off Clarke. The blonde merely whimpered at the contact.

"Lexa, I need you," she spoke, her voice heady with frustration.

Lexa slid off the bed and reached into the dresser again to pull out an eight inch jelly dildo vibrator. Clarke's eyes widened at the sight, eyes almost rolling to the back of her head. There was no way she was going to last more than ten seconds with that thing inside of her. She was right.

Lexa slowly inserted the dildo inside of her, the full girth sliding in easily. She turned the vibrator on light speed and pumped one, two, three, into Clarke before the girl was coming hard around the object inside of her. Lexa kept pumping it in and out, her lips finding their way to trace figure eights on Clarke's clit. Clarke came again, letting out a high pitched scream in response.

Lexa was still not done, however, She kept one hand on the vibrator still in Clarke and used the other hand to roll the girl over by her hip.

Clarke was on her stomach again, the vibrator spinning faster inside of her at a new angle, hitting her g-spot consistently. Lexa's weight was on top of her, one hand trapped between their bodies, the other trapped between Clarke's stomach and the blanket, rubbing her clit furiously. Lexa turned the vibrator up to its highest speed, leaving it still in Clarke and letting it work its magic. Clarke saw stars. Her teeth gripped the blanket below her in agony. A single tear fell from her eyes as she came unbearably around the dildo.

Her breathing was so hard she thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. Her thighs were also quivering uncontrollably. She heard the sheets shift, and she closed her eyes as Lexa made her way out of the room.

Clarke felt the rope slip from her wrists. Slowly, she turned over to lay on her back and let her arms stretch out before her. Lexa watched her intently, so much love in her eyes. As Clarke sat up, Lexa handed her a glass of water. She sipped it greedily, and accepted the Advil Lexa was holding out to her. Lexa told her to scoot back against the pillow, and Clarke melted into her touch as Lexa rubbed lotion over her aching wrists. Her ass would be sore for a few days as well, but totally worth it in Clarke's mind.

Lexa placed a tender kiss on Clarke's lips, reassuring them both that no lines had been crossed.

"I love you so much, Clarke," she said, eyes still closed, foreheads resting together.

Clarke's hand cupped her cheek, caressing gently over soft skin.

"Hey, look at me," Clarke said, "Please," she whispered.

Lexa's eyes fluttered open to see Clarke's blue eyes looking back at her with nothing but admiration and trust.

"I am not hurt, Lexa, and I love you more than I ever thought was possible."

Lexa grinned and kissed her wife again before declaring, demanding, Clarke finish her wonderful painting while Lexa cooked them a hearty dinner consisting of Ramen noodles and a pint of Clarke's favorite Ben and Jerry's.


	8. 8

**Taking control of this kind of moment** **By: Faustkomskaikru**

It's not the first time Clarke is going to that sort of event. It's been a while now, her relationship with Lexa is starting to feel like the real deal. Well, if Clarke's really being honest, she'll say that it felt like the real deal from the beginning. But now is not the time for honesty, because she's walking through the doors of this Charity Gala thingy, at the arms of the sexiest woman alive, Lexa Woods, resident badass CEO, richer than rich, purest heart that existed. She feels good. She feels incredible.

True it isn't really her scene. Her scene is more of messy workshop, dry paint of the floor, this tangy smell of fresh oil and old wooden panels. Her scene is wearing jeans shorts that could be compared to underwear, loose shirts, backward snapbacks. But, boy, does it feel right to dress up, and feeling like this. Alive, sexy, beautiful and desired.

True, a lot of people desire her dressed like this. She doesn't care much for them, though, for this is nothing comparable to the looks of pure devotion she sees in Lexa's eyes. She dressed up extra tonight because Lexa's being honoured, yet again. Something to do with her being the youngest female CEO of her generation. So she chose a strapless dress, falling mid-thighs, dark blue. To match her eyes. She's delighted because she picked-up Lexa's outfit to match her own. A nice, fitted three piece tuxedo, deep black. It's Armani, and the collar of the jacket is leathery.

The bow-tie and the pocket square are the details that match the dress. Black shoes, black belt. Clarke loves it. She slightly feels like they own the place and it has her buzzing as soon as she enters the classy, dimly lit room. She can't even remember the name of the building.

Lexa on the other hand, feels right in her element. She lives for those kind of moments, and now, she gets to show the whole world this amazing woman that deemed her worthy of her love. How lucky was she? She thinks she must have done some good in another life to have this kind of karma. It fills her with pride and makes her heart swell that Clarke would follow her to parties like this. God, she loves this girl like a mad woman.

At first, it's all pleasantries and introductions. Everyone shows off, brags about their latest conquest or project, and soon, it's time to join the tables. They're round, organized. Untainted, white tablecloths cover them up, and they go all the way to the floor. That makes Lexa smirks. Oh, bless those events.

"Why are you smiling babe?" Clarke asks, wanting in her girlfriend's head.

"Hm? I'm not smiling." They both sit next to each other and Lexa pushes her chair a little bit to the right because she's not nearly close enough to Clarke.

"Hum, yes you got that smirk" She replies seriously. "The one you have when your mind gets dirty."

A laugh, "I must have it all the time around you then, hard not let your mind wander especially when you dress like this."

"So you like the dress then?" Clarke asks, tone lowering.

"Yes. It's too bad though." At the blonde's frown she adds, "Only makes want to tear it off of you."

Cheeks heat up, redden, and dinner is served pretty quickly, providing a much needed distraction. While they eat, the brunette keeps casting sideways glances at the other girl's cleavage, making it known what she thinks of it. She touches occasionally her hands with the tips of her fingers. Sometimes she leans in and whisper simple things. "You're beautiful" she'll say against the shell of her ear. "I want you" She'll say low and breathy. "This fish is delicious, but I'd rather have you in my mouth." She says finally like she wasn't talking about her mouth on Clarke Griffin.

However, when dinner is finished, and boring old men start giving off speeches that are supposed to lead to Lexa's, the CEO dips her hand underneath the table. Clarke is already losing her mind, but as far as dinner went she managed to keep an ounce of control. Now, now is another story entirely. Because Lexa's knucles are gently brushing against the outside of her thigh, already riding up the painter's dress. Trailing so very lightly, they change path and knuckles transform gradually into tips of fingers. Outside becomes inside.

Clarke's legs open instantly. And it's like the control has totally escaped her body. She grips her napkin, the edge of the table, of her chair. The light touches are like liquid heat, living a trail of tingles in their wake. Tingles that go straight to the girl's core. She's vaguely aware of people applauding. Fingers trail up higher, go back down to graze her knee, and again, trace a new path. The pattern is recurring. A little more daring each time. A little more close to where she wants it.

"Lexa, Jesus." A whine, quiet, pleading. Lexa's reeling already. So high on power. Finally, she brushes a feather touch between Clarke's legs. And the sigh that exists only for her to hear is delicious. "Please."

Hips buck, legs open wider, and Clarke sits at the very edge of her chair. She's soaked already, and if a few light touches get her worked up like this, she won't need much. Totally manageable. A quick, dangerous release, in a room full of people. Finally, finally, she feels Lexa's fingers touch her firmly but the pleasure lasts only a second, before she hears "Sorry, babe" in a tone that's clearly not sorry, and the CEO is out of her sit and making her way to the stage.

Stuck in her seat, Clarke can do nothing but watch, her mouth hanging open, despising the look she gets from her girlfriend, smug and proud. She downs her glass of Dom Pérignon, and urges the waiter to get her three more. She feels hot, bothered. On fire. Infuriated. She doens't even listen to Lexa's speech. Doesn't applause. She's torn between storming off home to finish (or rather start) herself, or walking to the stage and downright ask Lexa to take her on the spot.

She does neither. And when Lexa sits back down next to her, she gather her things and goes to the cocktail room, sitting at the bar and orders something stronger. Dry martini. That seems more like it. She's still throbbing, and can think of nothing else than the brunette's fingers inside of her. She won't go begging though. Not this time. She sees her coming in the cocktail room, sleeves rolled up, still classy as fuck. Infuriating. Sexy. So so fucking sexy. No, Clarke thinks, she won't get her way this time.

That's how Lexa starts to get a taste of her own medicine. Catching the blonde from the corner of her eyes, leaning a bit too much while talking to the waitress. Laughing a little too hard at something the woman says, head thrown back and all. Just like she used to do when they started dating. She never stopped though. But seeing her do it with someone else? Lexa starts to feel a weird feeling low in her stomach. She doesn't like it one bit. She feelspossessive. Gripping her whisky fiercely, she's overwhelmed with the need to claim the blonde girl.

She doesn't even excuse herself from the conversation, jaw set, one hand in her pocket, dark gaze, confident steps lead her to the still laughing blonde at the bar. She sets her glass on the counter, and faces Clarke, pressed close, mouth to her ear. "Are you having fun?" She asks. It's not angry, not threatening. It'stempting. It's low, and sensual. Really what it means is"Do you really think you don't need me?".

"Someone has to finish what you started." Clarke is playing with fire. She knows it. She loves it.

"And you think she's going to fuck you better than me?" Lips graze the shell of an ear. Both girls shudder. Shivers of excitement are exchanged.

"At least she's willing to do it, which is more than I can say about you." That fucking voice, husky, pushing Lexa's buttons in all the right ways. She's gone. She's gone for good, this is the turning point.

"Get up." It sounds like the sexiest order, and Clarke clench at the words. She wants to comply, to give in, but if she pushes just a bit more, she knows that she's just going to get it like she wants. She clenches again at the thought.

"No." Jesus, she's taking risks. She is pushing it. For a moment, she's scared that it's too much. Lexa's body tenses. She doesn't move but she feels her hand on her thigh, firm, authoritative, demanding. It feels like fire.

"I said, get up. Now." The tone of her voice drips with want, with rage, but it doesn't scare her. Quite the contrary. It sets her on fire, she closes her eyes, swallow. She gets up slowly. Carefully, because at this point she doesn't trust her legs. They're wobbly, her knees are weak, she's consumed with want. There is nothing more in her body than pure, unadultared want.

She won't even pretend and ask where to go. She just walks in the direction of the bathroom, Lexa directly behind her, a hand still in her pocket, the other at the small of her back. It feels like a giant statement of property.

Once they're in the bathroom, Lexa takes the time to lock the door behind her. It's not like it's going to be a problem, there are at least two other bathrooms in the area. When she turns back Clarke is leaning on the opposite wall. Head tilted back slightly, mouth barely opened, heavy breathing. What a sight to be greeted with. One of her leg is propped back on the wall. She looks like a picture of sin.

Lexa can barely keep it together, but forces herself to walk slowly to her girlfriend. She touches lightly the bent knee, forcing it back down. She leans in, but before pressing a kiss on the other girl's lips, she grips her hips firmly and turns her around. Pushes her agaisnt the wall, pressing her hips into her ass, forcing her legs opened with one of her own. Clarke lets out a gasp of shock and surprise. Oh, what has she done.

Hands grips hers, pulling them behind her back, firmly held in place while a strong thigh starts to press into her. "Fuck" she groans, she is lost already. She can't help but grind on it. She needs something concrete.

"You wanted to get fucked? Here's your chance, babygirl. Fuck yourself."

One of Lexa's hand grips the blonde hips, guiding it, the other runs all over the rest of her body. Thigh, side, breast, neck. Too much happens all at once, but it's still too little. She doesn't feel like herself anymore. She grinds relentlessly, the friction oh so glorious. But she needs more. She needs so much more.

"Lexa, please. Please." She could cry. She grips the edges of the brunette's suit jacket because shehasto hold onto something.

"What is it babygirl? Tell me." Suave voice drips into her ear, tongue licking just underneath it, teeth nipping at the flesh.

"I need more. Please."

"What do you need?" But Clarke's words are gone, there's only moans and pleas, when both Lexa's hands grips her hips, her ass, and grounds the blonde harder on her muscled, strong thigh. So the brunette continues. "Do you want my fingers inside of you? Do you need me to fuck you so thouroughly that you don't even remember that waitress' name? Did you even know it in the first place?"

Fingernails presses in the flesh of her ass, her dress is being lifted, revealing black lace, forcing a "Fuck" out of the CEO's mouth. "You did dressed up for me, huh, babygirl? So why is it that you were seeking another's attention?" Jesus, lord, heaven, can people make love with their voice? If so Clarke is twice as fucked. "Do you not want me to make you scream my name? Or did you want me to make you mine?" The grinding is out of control, sloppy, yet controled by strong hands. "Do you deny, Clarke?"

The blonde shakes her head desperately. Oh the punishment is delicious. Oh, she has wished for it, but she didn't hope for that much, and it wasglorious. The constant denial of her needs, fullfilled with all the delicious authoritative things Lexa was saying. Torn between not being touched enough and too much at the same time. Oh what a feeling. What a time to be alive.

"You do, I know you do. Fuck, you're so desperate for me, it's beautiful. Come on, baby, fuck yourself hard and good against me. Be a good girl."

It's the last fucking straw and Clarke's coming undone, clenching around nothing, pulsing and throbbing in all the right ways. Forehead pressed against the cold tiles of the wall, a strangled cry stuck in her throat. The blonde's legs give out and strong arms slips around her waist, turning her around and pulling her from the ground.

"You're so fucking sexy. You're so fucking magnificent."

Lexa can only appreciate the state her girlfriend is in, and the feeling of weak legs wrapping around her. She lives for those legs. She doesn't waste any time slipping her fingers inside, reveling in the heat, the warmth, the way Clarke's soaked. The moan that rewards her gesture is nearly enough to make her come on the spot. Nothing turns her on more than seeing the painter letting go, being pleasured, and only two people are allowed to pleasure her. Clarke and herself. Because, let's face it, having Clarke tease her with photos and videos of her touching herself will forever be her weakness.

"Fuck, Lexa, you feel so good."

"You too, love, you too." Lexa answers, thrusting gently, Clarke's arms around her neck, looking deeply inside her eyes. Soon enough, she picks up the pace, because they're still in the bathroom of the gala, and people must be looking for them. She bites the side of the blonde's neck, sucking it gently, soothing it with her tongue before whispering relentlessly "I love you" into her ear.

It's not long before Clarke comes again, fingers pulling the brunette's hair, moaning softly in her ear. After a few moments of calm and quiet, unsteady feet touch the ground again and they kiss passionately, before the blonde grabs Lexa's hand, still between her legs, she immediately puts her fingers in her mouth and suck,hard. Licking them clean.

"Take me home now."

And Lexa, in her lust clouded mind can only comply. They don't bother saying goodbye.

In the back of their spacious car, after Clarke has rolled the window up, she kneels before Lexa, thanks her in her own way. When they arrive home, they don't wait to get to the bed. They don't stop until morning comes.

Yes, Clarke thinks when she falls asleep, she's used to these kind of events. There's a reason she loves going this much.


End file.
